moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Elizabeth Solomon
Inherited to (Fathers side) |Row 2 title = Nobility House |Row 2 info = Baroness to Eastvale House Solomon, House Helden |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = “Baroness of Eastvale” “Baroness Mary Elizabeth Helden, third child of Lord Sigmar Helden the third of his name, heir to The Stonefield lands and Garrison and the head Matriarch of House Solomon” “1st Platoon Grand Master Inquisitor of the Holy Order of the 175th Lion’s Shade Legion” “Military Physician” |Row 4 title = Race Nationality Year of Birth Place of Birth |Row 4 info = 75% Human 25% Quel'dorei Swormwindian descent September, 5th, Year 605 ( K.C.) Elwynn Forest *Eastvale Logging Camp |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Thalassian (Fluent) Common (Native/Fluent) Darnassian (Average) Orcish (Average) Goblin (Basic Understanding) |Row 6 title = Occupation |Row 6 info = Order of the Champions of the Lion * 175th Lion's Shade Legion ** 1st Platoon Grand Master Inquisitor of the Holy Order of the 175th Lion’s Shade Legion Physician For * Grand Alliance Military ** 175th Lion's Shade Legion ** 7th Legion Army |Row 7 title = Relatives |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Faith |Row 8 info = Church of the Holy Light The Holy Light |Row 9 title = Affiliations |Row 9 info = The Grand Alliance * Kingdom of Lordaeron ** Order of the Silver Hand * Kingdom of Kul Tiras **House Van Halen * Kingdom of Stormwind **House Solomon **House Helden **175th Lion’s Shade Legion * Grand Alliance Military The Grand Alliance * Argent Crusade * Ashen Verdict |Row 10 title = Alignment Marital Status Status |Row 10 info = Lawful Good Never Married | Single Alive |caption = Image used for reference. Artist: Tang Haoming "Mary Elizabeth Solomon, age 20."}} “I am the protector of my family and those in need. I am the guardian of the ways of honor and courage. I will not put my own desires above what is right and above all, I will always be motivated by my utmost duty.” (Profile May be under small Re-construction due to changes being made to history/ Character that is different from what she started out as. Please take all descriptions with a grain of salt.) Mary Elizabeth Solomon, also known as ‘Baroness Mary Elizabeth Von Mortis, third child of Lord-Count Imperious Von Mortis the first of his name, named heir to the Stonefield lands and garrison, and head Matriarch of House Solomon’ around the lands of Stormwind. However, due to this being quite a mouth full and her change of surname, she would rarely introduce herself as such. Sometimes called ‘Beth’ or ‘May’, Mary would more likely be most known around the alliance for her time as a Corporal and Field Physician while working within the newly reformed Order of the Silver Hand that was formed a bit before the Battle of the Broken Shore. As her main title would suggest she is the daughter and descendant of Stormwindian noble Lord-Count Imperious Von Mortis; Whom was known to have served under the original Order of the Silver Hand’s banner under the paladin Saidan Dathrohan; one of the first paladins within the order to convert and help forge the Order of the Silver Hand under the rule of Alonsus Faol. Her mother, Elizabeth Solomon was a Stormwindian noble as well however, having Quel’dorei blood running though her veins made her a Half-breed. She was also a member of the Order of the Silver hand though she was not as prominent in the order as Mary’s father was. This makes her of pure noble-blooded Stormwindian decent, despite her blood being mixed with a small percentage of Quel’dorei blood. Mary later would end up in full alignment with the newly formed Order of the Silver Hand within the events of Cataclysm. She remained working with them, along with the Argent Dawn and Argent Crusade even after the fall of their leader Highlord Tirion Fordring.' ++((Note that all Work here is in working progress))++ |Row 5 title = Battles |Row 5 info = ++Year 626-627 King's Calendar++ ++Year 628 King's Calendar++ ++Year 629 King's Calendar++ |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |caption = Mary Elizabeth Solomon's Signature year 628 King's Calendar}} Description ---- Armor Mary Elizabeth Solomon, is often seen in plate armor with gold and silver in color and blue trimmings as many alliance warriors would be. This armor style would have been often seen on alliance soldiers whom fought for Stromgarde within Arathi Highlands. Going deeper however, her plate armor would often look polished with a few scratches visible in it; mainly around the knee plates and the gloves where her forearms are. Her shoulder plates may have stood out to the eye with both being one of the more ‘decorative’ pieces in her armor as the image of a lions head with it’s mouth gaping open, all in silver could be seen. The edges remaining a golden color. This type of pattern, silver with golden trimmings would be repeated thought each plated peace. Where the plate lacked however, a dark gray colored chain-mail would be seen on her arm’s, at the back of her knees and around her neck. Though what often wouldn’t been seen would have been the cloth under the chain mail, used to stop it from scratching and pinching at her skin, the cloth would have been sewed in at the back into the chain mail that was made up of very small rings. With this many layers in her armor one could be suppressed with how a woman of her stature was able to keep her mobility even if they where made of lighter metals. Perhaps there was more then met the eye? Or perhaps she was well trained? One could only guess. Plate Armor: What is it made of? Her plate armor would have been made from a mix of Storm Silver and True Sliver Ores, making it both resistant to slashing but also very easy for someone with a small frame such as hers to move in and still be quick on her feet. This is due to True sliver being not only stronger then steel but incredibly light for a metal. The Storm Silver mixed into it, wouldn’t effect the weight as much due to Stormsilver being very light in itself as well. It could been noted that a -very- dim glow would been seen from the sliver in the armor but only in places where it was dark. Due to the properties within the Truesliver. (Mostly arcane) The mix would be as followed however. Truesilver: 70% Stormsilver: 30% Mail under Armor: What is it made of? The mail armor, would have been much lighter then the plate almost feeling like a second skin. Being dark gray in color it would have almost appeared black to some. Being made directly from Stormsliver ore made it resistant to slashing as well as some stabbing attacks, which is mainly what it was designed to protect against. This armor would have thin weaved cloth sewed into the back of the chain-mail as well, for added protection when it got hot or when a lot of walking was needed so that it would pinch, rub against or even irritate the skin under it. Surprising though it remained quite cool under this armor due to how thin the cloth really was and the fact that the chain-mail was made from tine little links thought this layer allowing for much ventilation. Made up of in short: Tops layer 100% Stormsilver. Bottom layer: 100% Woven cloth (Thin) Arms ((Coming Soon) History Beginnings (In working progress still. Also In the progress of re-writing so this might take some time.) ' Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Grand Alliance Category:Medics Category:Physicians Category:Stormwind Army Category:Nobility